


Таинственная библиотека Разиэля. Потерянный том.

by Lios_Alfary



Series: FFVI+FFXII+Bibliotheca+WWI = "Книга Игры" и приквелы [3]
Category: Dantalian no Shoka | Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian | The Mystic Archives of Dantalian
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers for Episode: The Mystic Archives of Raziel, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mystics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Англия, Норфолк, 1917й - Франция, Эна, 1918й</p>
    </blockquote>





	Таинственная библиотека Разиэля. Потерянный том.

**Author's Note:**

> Англия, Норфолк, 1917й - Франция, Эна, 1918й

Искусный пилот и прекрасный боец, лейтенант Уэллинг истерично кричит, бросает штурвал и зажимает ладонями уши, но всё равно слышит голос, равнодушно зачитывающий стихи как приговор.   
_Ангелы здесь не живут._  
Товарищей твоих и след простыл...  
Айлас довольно жмурится: ещё одна строчка в книге нашла свое место.  
Биплан пикирует вниз, сраженный, но пули ещё одного противника всё-таки пробивают обшивку триплана. «Значит, не все сбежали», – думает Айлас.  
Мальчишка-пилот – ему уже исполнилось девятнадцать? – заходит в хвост, «Фоккер» увертывается и карабкается вверх, набирая высоту и преимущество.   
– Айлас! – кричит мальчишка. – Как же ты можешь воевать против нас?   
–  _Я одарю тебя взрослыми страданьями и детскими страхами_ , – обещает Айлас с улыбкой, поправляя пулемётную ленту.  
– Ты же мёртв! – кричит ему мальчишка. «Фоккер» разворачивается и бьет почти вплотную, но «Кэмел» делает бочку и спасает этим маневром своего пилота.  
– Вот как, – говорит Айлас не без удивления. – Успел уйти.  
  
_Ты как ребёнок — так и рвёшься в небо._  
В Истчёрче учат летать, а не уважать старших по званию. Мальчишка с глазами теплого зеленого оттенка, цвета молодой травы, нефрита и летнего полевого камуфляжа, тянет руку за блокнотом, но Айлас успевает захлопнуть книжицу и улыбнуться.  
– Можно, я прочту? – спрашивает мальчишка, заглядывая ему в лицо снизу вверх. В голосе слышна капелька раскаяния, голова мальчишки удобно устроилась у него на коленях, слипшиеся от пота, белобрысые пряди щекочут ладонь, и Айласу нестерпимо хочется наклониться сейчас, подхватить его под затылок и поцеловать.  
– Нельзя, – хрипит он. Откашливается, щекочет за доверчиво подставленным ухом, мальчишка смешно мотает головой, сбрасывая руку. Айлас улыбается.  
– Нельзя. Я ещё не дописал.  
  
_Детство ты провел в пустошах._  
Дикий тёрн служил тебе крепкой защитой…  
Айлас перечитывает и перечитывает. Он не может вспомнить имени, но помнит – черт возьми! – излишне хорошо помнит глаза, перемазанные копотью щёки («Долетел? Отдышался? Марш умываться!»), загорелую полоску на шее над воротником «ирландского» свитера, болтающийся на цепочке золотой ключ («Забавное украшение. Боишься потерять ключ от дома по пути из школы?»), пальцы, которые на удивление удобно переплетать со своими. Помнит спину, плечи, крепкие ноги, уверенные, точные движения. Помнит голос («Я побью ваш счёт за три месяца»). Помнит крик («Айлас! Почему, Айлас?!»).  
Имени не помнит.  
– У вас всё в порядке, капитан? – участливо спрашивает бармен, больше похожий на итонского профессора-преподавателя литературы, и подливает ещё шнапса. Айлас захлопывает блокнот, чтоб бармен не успел сунуть в него свой худой, длинный нос, и накрывает стакан ладонью.  
– Мне хватит.   
  
Когда-то, когда мальчишке удается подпрыгнуть всё же выше Айласа и закинуть мяч в корзину, они смеются вдвоем, и Айласу совсем не обидно, что его обыграли. Он обнимает его и прижимает к себе, он кладет ему лоб на плечо, солнце жарит их, как сосиски на гриле, запах тела, смятой травы и мастики дразнит ноздри. Айлас плавится под солнцем и размякает от этой сладкой пытки запахами и прикосновениями.   
– Ваш младший брат? – с понимающей улыбкой спрашивает майор потом, когда мальчишка приветливо машет ему в окно комендатуры и идет дальше к баракам, закинув полотенце на плечо и прижав локтем какую-то очередную из своих книг. Влажные волосы быстро высыхают и закручиваются смешными колечками. – Вы очень похожи!  
– Мой первый ас, – усмехается Айлас. – И лучший друг.  
– Оооо, – тянет майор и подкручивает ус. – Так вы хотели бы дождаться его отпуска, чтоб поехать вместе?  
Айлас представляет мальчишку на крахмальных простынях французского борделя и отрицательно мотает головой.  
– Нет, – говорит Айлас. – Я не дождусь. Давайте сейчас. Мне нужны эти пару дней в Париже.  
  
Ночью он мечтательно перелистывает имена и смерти на страницах своего блокнота.   
Его комната находится как раз над обеденным залом гостиницы и снизу, сквозь щели в деревянном настиле, доносятся голоса. Пилоты-немцы обсуждают своего Безликого призрака. Кто-то спьяну клянется, что это дух самого Рихтгоффена. Кто-то смеется:  
– Тот бы вернулся верхом на красном «Фоккере», а этот – без опознавательных знаков.   
Кто-то их одергивает и ругает за то, что треплют имя аса почем зря.  
Айлас ухмыляется и засыпает под эту ругань.  
  
Ему снится мальчишка с зелеными глазами и с книгой в руке. Слышны разрывы снарядов, но мальчишка читает нараспев, и его голос заглушает звуки бомбардировки – совсем не так, как тогда, в Париже. Айлас вслушивается с восторгом, но не может разобрать ни словечка.  
Он не знает, что у изголовья его кровати сейчас сидит одноглазая девочка-кукла в алом бархатном платье и алом же чепце на зеленых волосах и с таким же восторгом вглядывается в его лицо.   
– Я не мёртв, – шепчет во сне Айлас. – Я не мёртв, дружище. Видишь? Я всё ещё летаю.  
  
–  _Любимых убивают все – За радость и позор, За слишком сильную любовь, За равнодушный взор,_  – цитирует бармен. Одноглазая кукла болтает ногами, сидя на барной стойке.   
– Убьет? – спрашивает она у бармена.  
– Обязательно убьет, – кивает он. – Это будет кульминация его книги. Разве не для этого мы поднимали его из могилы и сажали в наш самолет?  
– Я поставлю книгу на полку, – мечтательно щурится Алая кукла. – А Да-ли-ан не дождется Хранителя. И я стану единственной настоящей Библиотекой!  
Бармен-профессор согласно кивает.  
  
Сломанная белая кукла, валяющаяся в наполовину разрушенном крыле Реймского собора, ободранная, с каплями застывшего свинца на фарфоровой коже, тоже щурится и хохочет. Её хохот бьется эхом среди обломков стен, и, услышав его, церковный служка истово крестится и с подозрением косится на искореженных химер на фронтоне.  
– Не убьет, – уверенно шепчет Белая. – Не на того напали.  
И опять хохочет.  
  
В старом доме на окраине Лондона, в тишине подвала, куда никогда не долетает вой сирен и грохот падающих на заводы бомб, Черная кукла переворачивает очередную страницу старинной книги. Со спокойным, сосредоточенным лицом она вчитывается в вязь готических букв:  
–  _Angele Dei, qui custos es mei…_  
  
– За сбитого Безликого призрака, – говорит кто-то, кажется, Адамс, – обещают сразу дать крест Виктории.  
– А сбитому Безликим, – невесело ржет Уильямсон, – тоже. Только деревянный.  
Пилотам бывшей эскадрильи Айласа, нынешней эскадрильи Дисварда страшно до зубовного стука. Спокоен из них из всех только командир.  
Его зеленые глаза смотрят прямо и твердо, руки ловко крепят и перезаряжают пулемет. Ему не нужен крест.  
Ему нужно только упокоить Айласа.  
  
_Кровавые руки свои я грею на солнце._  
У ветра я спрашиваю путь певчих птиц.  
Мальчишка улыбается ему и тянет руку к блокноту, сквозь разделяющие их метры воздушного пространства.  
– Можно, я прочту? – спрашивает мальчишка, и Айлас вспоминает имя – Хью Энтони Дисвард – и улыбается тоже.  
– Можно, – соглашается он, – Хьюи. – Выпускает ещё одну очередь по его самолету.  
«Кэмел» натужно ревет мотором и уходит вбок. «Фоккер» несется за ним. «Кэмел» поднимается вверх, чтоб развернуться.  
Хьюи читает, вырывая строчки прямо из сердца:  
–  _Мы в руках нещадного ветра, пока не уйдём_.  
Золотой ключ высовывается из-под ворота и отраженным солнечным лучом слепит Айласу глаза.  
Глаза отчего-то слезятся у обоих.  
  
– Вот как, – удивленно шепчет Профессор, запрокидывая голову к небу, прослеживая взглядом дымный след падающего истребителя. – Оказывается, можно и недописанную Призрачную книгу прочесть? Интересно!  
  
– Хьюи! – шепчет Черная кукла, запертая в старом особняке. – Я тебя жду. Не смей умирать.


End file.
